thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MrDankEngine
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Operation SPAMCAN Part 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 10:13, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Unneeded categories Hello, this is FlyingDuckManGenesis. Here at the TWR Wiki, we don't categorize items by movie or special tie-ins anymore. As a result, you have added unneeded categories to a lot of pages. As a courtesy, please refrain from re-adding these categories in the future. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 7:21 A.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 11:21, April 18, 2015 (UTC) : Thank you for asking. However, we currently are not accepting any categories based on movies at this time. FDMG, 1:45 P.M. EST approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 17:45, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Please Stop This wiki does not categorize items based on the season they appear in Mr.Conductor2 (talk) 04:32, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Are you ignoring me? I said STOP. Mr.Conductor2 (talk) 04:36, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Reported I've just reported you to an admin for adding unneeded categories and reverting my edits. Mr.Conductor2 (talk) 04:39, April 22, 2015 (UTC) RE:Categories No, we dont need categories based on the TV seasons. You've been warned similarly about adding movie-based categories too. Mr.Conductor2 (talk) 04:42, April 22, 2015 (UTC) They don't need "a kiss goodbye." They never should have been added in the first place. You've made me stay up late in order to revert all the categories you added. Mr.Conductor2 (talk) 04:48, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Warning Once again, you have added a lot of unneeded categories. Here at the Thomas Wooden Railway wiki, we do not organize items by season, or by specific movies or specials. You have added a lot of unneeded categories. You have been warned by me before not to add any more unneeded categories, but before, it was for the latter. A fellow editor has also warned you about how we don't categorize items by specific seasons, several times. If you add any more unnecessary categories, you will temporarily be blocked, so as a warning, please do not add any more unnecessary categories. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 7:05 A.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 11:05, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Emily's wheel arch The fact that your Emily's wheel arch broke is not of relevance to the page. There are no indications this is a common problem. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 06:54, April 27, 2015 (UTC) : First of all, while there probably are indeed others whose trains have had parts break on them, my point is that they would still be few in number. Thousands of examples of Emily have been produced and this problem has never been noted in the time this wiki has been active. That indicates this is simply an anomaly--perhaps there was something specific to your example that caused it structural problems. Second, in regards your classing the Treasure at the Mine Figure 8 Set as "active" because you recently saw it in a shop, there is a problem with this logic. While third party sales may occur at any time, the production dates our wiki's pages focus on is when an item is introduced and when production has stopped. Observing items in shops cannot always be relied upon as accurate; for instance, on sale at a local shop of mine, there is a box of 2" Straight Track from around 1998. Should I assume this more than 16 year old style is still in production? Of course not, it has simply not been sold to its final customer as of yet. Lastly, please use the Signature button to sign your posts when you are communicating with other users on talk pages. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 11:33, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Lead Paint Crisis item category Before creating any new categories, please contact Jdogman. He is the administrator overseeing the wiki's categories primarily nowadays, he can tell you if a new category is needed. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 01:56, May 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Start Your Engines Category Yes, I will do it, but it must be very strict. Jdogman (talk) 21:21, December 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Year Categories We've already discussed this. I would personally like year categories, but the other admins are not in favour. Jdogman (talk) 09:51, January 9, 2016 (UTC) : Since Jdogman is in favor of year-based categories, I'll try to see if I can get OrigamiAirEnforcer's approval as well. I think organizing items by the year they were introduced would be a good idea. : FDMG, 6:25 A.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 10:25, July 11, 2016 (UTC) : :Once we have determined how the categories will be dealt with. Given the complexities, FDMG, Jdogman and I will probably have to bounce some ideas off of one another. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 06:42, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Duck retired http://www3.omnimodels.com/cgi-bin/woi0001p?&I=FRPU0101&P=1 I'm inclined to believe it Petrichor51411 (talk)